Baby It's Cold Outside: A Clexmas Carol
by nonotthatone
Summary: Clex, one-shot, holiday fic. Clark is trying to leave, but Lex has other ideas.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Follow me on livejournal – nonotthatone dot livejournal dot com.

* * *

Baby It's Cold Outside: A Clexmas Carol

The fire burned low in the grate, casting deep shadows over the library and all its varied contents. Priceless artifacts, rare volumes, the remains of a supper table ... and on the hearthrug, two closely-entwined figures reclined. Scattered around them were shoes, shirts, and a pair of half-finished brandies.

Lex was propped on one elbow and running a hand lazily through Clark's hair, luxuriating in the sensation of each lock as it slipped like silk between his fingers. Occasionally he would lean in to whisper in Clark's ear or nibble at the line of his throat. Clark was smiling softly and gazing into the fire with eyes half-lidded with enjoyment.

But even from the floor, Clark immediately noticed the sudden change outside. The first flash of green caught his eye and he was on his feet in an instant - a Clark instant. Lex blinked - he never would get completely used to that - and joined him at the tall window. Clark's posture had transformed, become tense and ready for action; but as he gazed over Clark's shoulder and saw what he saw, Lex's remained placid and unimpressed.

"I've got to go," Clark murmured.

"You do not," Lex replied matter-of-factly.

"Lex." Clark turned to him, placed his hands gently on Lex's bare biceps. "I really can't stay."

"You can't go out there," Lex insisted, stepping in to Clark's body and applying his lips to his clavicle. "And besides, we're having such a nice time."

Clark couldn't suppress an indrawn breath at the touch of Lex's mouth. "This evening has been ..."

"... Exactly what we've been needing." Lex interrupted him first with words, then with a kiss. "You can't leave now, I don't care if the sky is falling."

Clark broke away reluctantly and gave him a sheepish smile. "It sort of _is_."

"But that's just the trouble, isn't it?" Lex touched tenderly as flashes of green light slid across Clark's bare chest. The skin flickered, going from strong to pale and mottled and back again as the traces of radiation touched him. "Those are definitely Kryptonite meteors. Someone else will have to save the world this time."

Someone else? It was unthinkable. "My mother," Clark hedged, "will start to worry."

"Beautiful," Lex chuckled, "what's your hurry?"

"And there's Jor-El," Clark continued, still trying to disengage himself from Lex's embrace. "I should really get to the fortress."

Lex held tight. "But it's so cozy here - you, me, the fire ... the lead casing I had added to the castle walls ..."

"That was really good of you. But really, I have to ..."

"Please." Lex pressed his full length against Clark, knowing full well how simple honesty could be a weapon too. "Don't go."

"Well ..." Clark answered, his voice going soft and tremulous, " ... maybe a few minutes won't matter ..."

Lex smiled into his kiss. "I'll just top off my brandy. Why don't you put some music on?"

Clark always found it hard to argue when Lex was that close. But as he withdrew, the pull of duty returned with strength. "The Legion will be needing me, Lex."

"Clark." Lex looked at him beguilingly as he poured. "It's lethal out there." A moment later he was back, kissing Clark again with a sweet and heavy mouth.

"I love brandy," Clark whispered almost unwittingly as they parted.

Lex smiled cunningly. "Oliver would have to send a lead-lined limo for you, and the last I checked I still had the only car of that kind." His fingers found Clark's and began to draw him towards the sofa. "Seems to me we'll just have to wait it out. And I can think of a few ways to pass the time."

"Lex," Clark moaned, pushing half-heartedly at his other exploring hand. "I need to ..."

"I know what you need. And it's not that cape."

Clark glowered, but his stern expression dissolved into another groan at the pressure of Lex's fingers. "I wish I knew how to resist you."

"The world may well be ending," Lex quipped serenely. "There's no sense in hurting my pride."

"I ought to say no," Clark insisted, even as he allowed himself to be pressed down onto the couch.

Lex straddled him, smirking. "You can try. But we both know you don't mean it."

"Well ... they _are _Kryptonite meteors."

"That's what I've been saying all along."

Clark's cell phone played Oliver's tune several times, but they ignored it studiously. But then a huge explosion rocked the mansion like an earthquake and parted them at last.

"I'm sorry," Clark said sadly but firmly as he pushed Lex from his lap. "I really do have to go."

"And I told you no," Lex insisted, following him back to the window. "Will you just look out there?"

Outside, the grounds were littered with debris; some of the meteors were the size of Volkswagons. Their heat vaporized the dampness of the disturbed earth, filling the cool night air with a fog cast eery by their green glow. Far in the distance, chemical flames burned blue; there must have been a strike at the fertilizer plant.

"You can't honestly intend to go out in that."

Clark set his jaw. "It's the only way. Chloe will be waiting at Watchtower ..."

"God, that determined mouth of yours looks so delicious."

"Lex, please. Victor and Bart and AC will need my help ..."

"Mmm, it _is _delicious."

"And Lana, you know how she can be since the Prometheus suit ..."

"Not even she," Lex answered, "in her insane jealousy," between kisses, "could expect you to go outdoors in a practical blizzard of Kryptonite."

Clark made a small strangled sound as Lex's claims on his mouth grew deeper.

Lex came up briefly for air. "Wouldn't you much rather stay here kissing me than listen to her shrilling?"

Clark fumbled for some reply; Lex just smirked again. "Your mouth may protest, but your body says _yes._"

"You could," Clark suddenly realized, "lend me that Saint George's armor of yours! That's lead!"

Lex paused his assault just long enough to scathe him with a look. Then, without ceremony, he took Clark's hand in his and slid it under his own belt. "How can you do this to me?"

Clark bit back a growl of combined surprise and desire, and they were suddenly on the floor again. Lex relished his victory.

Some time later, Clark tightened his arm around Lex's waist and murmured, "There's going to be talk tomorrow."

"Let them talk. You're safe; that's all I care about."

Sex having cleared the air somewhat, Lex's persistence took on sudden new meaning to Clark; he couldn't help a satisfied grin. "You love me."

Lex's answering look was full of challenge. "What makes you think so?"

Clark made a half-hearted reach for his clothes. "I really can't stay ..."

Lex pulled him back inexorably. "But baby, it's radioactive outside."


End file.
